Babysitting
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Conner and Megan babysit for Black Canary while she and Green Arrow are out on a top priority mission. Hints of Supermartian.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**Babysitting**

**

* * *

**

Superboy just didn't know how he ended up getting himself into this particular situation.

One minute he was waiting around for Canary, to train - and the next, he's stuck with her one year old baby boy. The Clone glanced at the martial artist's retreating back as she hurried towards the exit. Black Canary didn't greet him with a 'hello', or 'I have a important mission to go on, could you watch him?'. Nothing like that. Instead, all the blond did was thrust the baby into his arms, drop the blue diaper bag at his feet and started to take her leave.

"W-Wait! Where are you going!" Conner called after her, finally getting over the shock.

The heroine was halfway out of the room when she turned back slightly and replied, "Ollie and I have a top priority mission to go on for the League! I'll pick Teddy up in a few hours!"

Conner's ears tinged red in annoyance and frustration. "But what do I do wi-"

"It'll be fine, everything you need is in his diaper bag and if you need any help, Miss Martian should be back soon, shouldn't she?" With a quick wave the blond quickly ran out of the Justice Cave.

"Hey!" The clone shouted, he's half tempted to run after her but a loud giggle from the infant in his arms drew his much needed attention. Superboy sighed. "This is just whelming, huh?"

Teddy just stared back at him with big blue eyes that clearly matched his mother's, a trail of drool dripping from the side of his tiny mouth.

"Okay... I'm going to assume you're mom should have brought a bib for you." Conner mumbled to himself, scooping up the diaper bag over his shoulder and headed for the living room.

He sat down and placed the bag on the coffee table, shifting Teddy to rest in the crook of his left arm. The clone began to dig through the bag until he found a yellow bib for the drooling child. He looked from the yellow bib to the hideous mint green overalls Teddy was wearing, the teenager then a quirked brow.

"You're mom is either colored blind or was in a rush to get you here." Conner concluded, shaking his head and strapping the bib security around Teddy's neck. "There, you can drool all you want now... Just don't get it on me."

Teddy gurgled at him, waving his small pinkish fists.

"What now?" Conner said aloud, he glanced at the TV. He quickly snatched up the remote from beside the diaper bag and turned the TV on. "Let's see if you have a liking for _The __Simpsons." _

Fifteen minutes into the show Teddy turned his blond head towards Conner, his face screwed up in disdain and beginning to turn red. "What's wrong?" Conner pressed 'pause' on the remote.

At that very moment, Teddy began to cry bloody murder.

The clone jumped up from the couch, awkwardly he began to frantically bounce the sandy haired infant in his hands. "What is it? What did I do wrong?" he questioned, more himself than Teddy.

The wailing only continued.

"Are... Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Conner inquired, staring intensely down at Teddy. "C'mon, kid, give me a clue to what you want!"

"Superboy? What are you doing?" Asked a familiar high falsetto voice.

The clone glanced over his shoulder to see the Green Martian girl standing in the doorway and holding four shopping bags in each of her hands. Conner gave her a hopeless shrug, fixing his gaze back on the wailing child.

"I... I don't know what he wants. One minute he's fine, and then the next thing I know he's trying to blow out my eardrums." Conner replied.

"Well, where is Black Canary?" Megan asked, cautiously walked into the living room and setting her bags down next to the couch and turned towards Conner.

The Boy of Steel shook his and replied, "She and Green Arrow are apparently on a 'high priority' mission for the League... my ass."

"I see... Well," Megan clapped her hands together, suddenly focused and then motioned to Teddy. "Maybe he's fussy because you are holding him wrong."

Conner furrowed his brow at her, then at the crimson faced baby. "What do you mean? What's wrong with the way I'm holding him?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing, you don't hold him out arms-length like a piece of dirty laundry." The Martian said, plucking Teddy from his grasp and cradled him in the crook of her arm. "And another thing, you don't shake him so roughly, you'll give him brain damage that way." Megan held the baby closer and stroked the top of his head lightly. "Babies have soft spots on their heads."

"He's still crying." Conner pointed out, avoiding her gaze. "I don't think it matters which way we hold him, it won't get him to shut up."

Megan moved to sit down on the couch and suggested, "Have you checked his diaper?"

The clone blinked several times. "... Why?"

"To see if it's dirty, of course." Megan explained.

"How do I do that?"

Megan tickled Teddy's tummy. "You sniff him... Or look under the diaper." Conner's face twisted up in obvious disgust.

"I'm not doing that, why can't he just go to the bathroom?" Conner asked, shifting his weight one leg to the other.

"Because he's too small and might fall in." A slightly amused smile quirked up on the clone's lips. "Conner! That's a terrible thought!"

Conner glared at her, annoyed. "I told not to read my mind!"

"I didn't need to, it's obvious you're thinking about it." She stated.

"No, it's not." Conner shot back.

"Then why were you smiling when I said it?" Megan countered.

The clone pursed his lips into a line. "Just shut the kid up and check his diaper." Conner mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. He watched disdainfully as the Martian lifted the waistband of Teddy's diaper up and peaked slightly under it. "Well?" Conner inquired.

"He's got _such _a cute butt!" Megan giggled, lowering the waistband back down and nuzzling her cheek against lightly against Teddy's. The child's cries had calmed a bit but his face was still red.

"Huh?" Conner furrowed his brow. "I thought you checking out his _diaper_, not _him_!"

"Relax, Superboy, I'm just joking with you." The Martian waved her hand dismissively.

"Then what's wrong with him?" The clone demanded, frustrated.

"Teddy must be hungry, is there a baby bottle in his diaper bag? Maybe Canary left one that is already filled up for us." Megan glanced at the baby bag on the coffee table. "Could you check?"

"Whatever," Conner walked over to the coffee table and began rifling through the bag once more. Pulling out extra baby clothes, a pig plushy, diapers, and finally held up a empty baby bottle. "Is this what we're looking for?"

Megan nodded and said, "Since it's empty, could you fill it up with a little bit of milk from the fridge and then run it under some warm water from the sink?"

"Okay, if you think it'll help..." The clone trudged into the kitchen, he grabbed the cartoon of milk from the refrigerator and started to fill the baby bottle. "How much milk do I fill the bottle with?" he called out to Megan.

"Er... halfway!" She replied.

"Alright..." He mumbled to himself, carefully measuring each drop of milk as it reached the halfway mark on the bottle and put the carton back in the fridge. Conner screwed the cap back on the baby bottle and ran it under the faucet with warm water in the sink until it was warm.

Walking back into the living room Conner could see Megan had stood up from the couch to rock Teddy in her arms, moving aimlessly to and fro in front of the flat-screen TV. He stopped a few feet away from Megan to slightly admire the way she interacted with the child. The way she cooed and coddled him with experience and ease. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I, uh, I got the bottle." He shoved the baby bottle in her face.

Megan gingerly took the bottle from him and thanked him before sticking the rubber nipple of the bottle into Teddy's tiny mouth. They waited a few moments to watch Teddy's chubby face turn from red back to it's normal pale peach color.

Conner sighed with relief, watching the infant suckle the milk. "At last, peace."

"Mm-hm," Megan nodded, slowly rocking her body back and forth. "He was just a little hungry."

"A little? Che, the bottle's almost empty." Conner shook his head disagreeably.

She didn't reply, watching fondly as Teddy kept drinking the milk. Conner slowly walked over to stand behind Megan, peering over her shoulder at the blond baby. He squinted at Teddy for a moment before looking at her quizzically.

"How do you know so much about babies?" he asked suddenly. "You look so... natural with him."

Megan shrugged slightly, continuing to rock Teddy. "Well... I do have three younger sisters back on Mars. And since my eight older ones were too busy to help my parents, I looked after them."

"Oh... Right." Conner mumbled, she offered the now empty bottle back to him and he silently took it. "Should I go refill it?"

"No," she shook her head. "I think he should be okay by now, maybe a little sleepy." Megan hefted Teddy over her shoulder and lightly patted his back. After a few moments the infant let out a loud burp. "Jeez, baby boy!"

"Ugh, yeah and who would have thought he's the son of the great Black Canary and Green Arrow?" Conner scoffed, shaking his head and putting the bottle down on the coffee table. "Actually, who would have thought to see Black Canary pregnant at all a year ago."

The Martian sat down on the couch, sliding her hand under the baby's shirt to tickle his tummy again. Conner caught a glimpse of a small scar on the soft looking skin. He furrowed his brow in confusion, moving to kneel down in front of Megan.

"What is this?" He softly touched the piece of flesh slightly sticking out.

"Um, that's his bellybutton, Conner. What else would it be?" Megan inquired, stroking Teddy's cheek. "Everybody has one."

Conner looked away and mumbled, "But..." he slowly lifted up the hem of his own shirt, looking past the valley of tan skin and toned muscles. "I don't have one."

Megan's eyes widen. "You... You don't? Well... I guess that's because you weren't born... normally." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so..." He grumbled, pulling his shirt back down.

"Yes... Normal." Megan repeated softly. She glanced down at Teddy, who had grown quiet in last few minutes. The baby was fast asleep, contently suckling on his thumb. "Is there a-"

"Here." Conner handed her a green baby blanket to her. He watched her quickly bundle Teddy up in the blanket, laying him down on the couch. "He's really... small."

"Of course he is, he's a baby." Megan replied, sensing Conner was having a difficult time grasping this concept.

"Are they supposed to be this small?" Conner asked, his child-like innocence finally beginning to show.

"Well... yeah." Megan nodded.

"Do you think I was that small?" The clone reached down to lightly run his fingers through Teddy's fine hair. "This... soft?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure not for a long time but I think you were... I mean was." The martian settled back against the couch, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Hm... I can see it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She narrow her gaze at him.

"You are pretty small." He replied with a shrug.

"I'm taller than Artemis and Wally."

Conner quirked his brow. "Is there a difference between them?"

"That's not nice." Megan said disapprovingly.

"Wasn't insulting you." Conner clarified, moving to sit on the edge of the couch's armrest.

"Still not nice. I'm guessing you weren't a nice baby, were you?" The martian crossed her arms over her chest, slightly cocking her head to the side.

The Boy of Steel mirrored her moments, but instead of tilting his head Conner quirked his brow at her. "I don't know, were you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I can get some holo-disks of me when I was a baby from Uncle J'onn..." Megan mumbled, more to herself than to him.

"What are holo-disks?" He asked.

"They're like... movies of me when I was a baby." She explained. "From when I was a newborn probably to the age of thirteen."

"Why did they video tape you for so long?" Conner draped his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers playfully batted at the flyaway hairs on top of the Martian's head.

Megan laughed quietly, "Well, probably because when I was thirteen I got smart and destroyed the camera when I discovered my new found telekinesis."

"Now look at who's not being nice." The clone grinned sheepishly at her, resting his cheek against his arm.

"Hey! Most holo-disks were really bad, I mean, who's tapes their daughter taking a bubble bath when she's seven years old?" Megan inquired, a deep blush settling on her cheeks.

"Your mother and father apparently." He pointed out.

"Exactly!" She groaned, shaking her head. "On my fifteenth birthday they put together this really embarrassing mega video with all of the holo-disks combined into one and played it in front of all of my friends. Mars, do they still tease me about it. It's really stupid."

"No, it's not." Conner shook his head, his gaze uncharacteristically thoughtful. "You're lucky you have them... The memories, your childhood, your family. I just wish..." his voice trailed off.

Megan looked over at him with a soft smile and said, "That you could have some of your own? We can still have memories like that," she motioned between the two of them. "Like this."

"That would be..." Conner's arm slid limply from the back of the couch to drape around her slim shoulders. Megan stiffened up a bit, her blush deepening. "Nice."

"Okay," she squeaked.

"Okay." He agreed.

The Martian bit her lower lip and looked away from him, unable to hold his gaze for so long. Conner felt a smile quirk up on the corners of his mouth. He let comfortable pregnant silence settle between them. Their attention suddenly fixed on watching little Teddy sleep. His tiny chest moving up and down in slow breaths.

"You'd make a good mother," Conner said out of the blue.

"Oh, you think so?" Megan mumbled, toying with a loose thread on her skirt.

He nodded slowly, picturing a older Megan sitting in a rocking chair and holding her own green skinned baby in her arms. "Yeah... Someday." he smiled at her.

"Someday." She whispered softly.

Teddy began to stir, his face twisting in disdain and turning red. Conner's eyes widened, he sat up and gave at Megan with a agonizing look.

"Oh, crud..." He groaned.

Megan silently picked Teddy up off the couch and rested his head back over her shoulder, gently massaging his back with her hand. "Shh, it's okay, I got him." she said softly.

"Alright, should I put _The Simpsons_ back on for him?" Conner snatched the remote off of the coffee table.

"You let him watch_ The Simpsons_? Babies shouldn't watch TV shows like that!" Megan said disapprovingly.

Conner shrugged, scrolling through various TV listings. "Well, what should he watch then?"

"Go to Nickelodeon, maybe _Jimmy Neutron _or the _Fairly Odd Parents_ is playing." The Martian stood up to pace around the room again, rocking Teddy in her arms.

The clone found the channel, he sighed heavily, sure enough the_ Fairly Odd Parents _was playing. "Do we have to watch this?"

"You can leave if you want to, I can take care of Teddy by myself." Megan said dismissively.

"But _I'm_ supposed to watch him." Conner stood up, he walked over to where she had stopped pacing. "Here, I'll hold him." Megan gave him a skeptic look. "The right way." he added quickly.

"Well... Okay." She carefully handed Teddy over to the Boy of Steel. "Be careful... Here, support his head on your shoulder."

Conner allowed her to adjust his hands so he was holding Teddy like she had been. One hand on his back and the other under his bottom, Teddy's head resting against his broad shoulder. Megan stepped away from Conner, hands held in front of her chest and head tilted to the side.

"What is it? Am I doing this right?" Conner asked, slightly jostling Teddy in a attempt to rock him.

"You're doing fine." Megan replied. "I think we should check his diaper now, just in case..."

"Uh..." Conner glanced down at Teddy's backside. "Okay." Steadily he used his X-Ray vision to look through the diaper. His forehead wrinkled.

"Well?" She inquired.

"He needs a changing." Conner announced, blinking his eyes, deactivating his X-Ray vision.

Megan scratched the back of her head. "You could change him in the kitchen."

"Me?" The clone gave a blank look.

"Yes, you!_ You're _supposed to be watching him, remember?" Megan pointed out. "So, take the diaper bag, go into the kitchen and change him." She shoved the diaper bag into the clone's free hand and steered him toward the kitchen.

"But I don't know how to change a diaper."

"Well just take off his overalls first, then his diaper, sprinkle his butt with a bit of baby powder and then slap a new diaper on him. It's easy." Megan waved her hand absently.

"Can't you do it for me?"

"Mm... I can guide you through it, but no I can't." She shook her head.

Conner walked into the kitchen and swept his gaze around the room. "Where do I change him?" he mumbled. "In the sink?"

"No, the island." Megan shook her head.

With a sigh, Conner laid Teddy gently down on the granite tabletop, unbuttoned his green overalls and slowly started to take off the dirty diaper.

Megan suppressed her amusement when she watched Superboy pull off the dirty diaper and momentarily stare at it with disgust. She walked over to Conner to take the dirty diaper from him.

"It's okay, I'll throw it away." Megan tossed the diaper into the trashcan.

"Argh!"

She turned back in time to see a stream of urine hit Conner in the chest, soaking his tee-shirt. Conner blinked twice at the giggling baby, his ears turning red in frustration. Megan tried to hide her smile but burst out laughing.

"Just come help me change him!" Conner snapped, snatching a fresh diaper from the baby bag.

"O... Okay!" Megan stumbled over to the island, clutching her sides. Stopped a moment to recompose herself before standing next to the annoyed clone.

"Here," he handed her the diaper. "I'll be right back. I have to go change my shirt."

"Sure." Megan nodded, moving to take Conner's place in front of Teddy.

Before leaving the kitchen for his room, Conner called back over his shoulder to Megan, "I'd be careful, he's a distance peer!"

_Mars! Boys are so gross!_ Megan thought, ducking out of Teddy's line of fire.

* * *

Conner splashed some warm water against his chest, the smell of urine eventually washing away. He shut the faucet off and walked out of the bathroom, tossing his dirty shirt into the laundry hamper. The clone strolled down the hallway to the living room, tugging another one of his black tee-shirts he had snagged from his room over his head. He poked into the living room to see Megan laying on her stomach on the carpet, Teddy laid down on in front of her.

"Hey, did everything go alright?" The clone asked, moving to sit cross legged on the floor next to Megan.

Megan nodded, making a funny face at Teddy. "Yes, I just thought he would like to play on his own before Black Canary comes to get him."

"When will she be here?" Conner leaned back on his palms.

"Hm... Another half hour or so." Megan remarked.

Conner reached out and moved his finger in a circular motion in front of Teddy's eyes. "Roll over, Teddy, roll over." he said.

"He's not a dog, Conner." The Martian giggled, swatting his arm.

"Well, what else do we do with him?" The clone huffed, dropping his finger. Immediately, Teddy wrapped his chubby hands around it and stuck it into his mouth. "Hey, kid, that's not a pacifier!" He tried to pull his index finger away but the infant clung tightly onto it, his saliva began coating the digit.

"Aw, see he likes you!" Megan giggled.

"Oh, sure he does... Black Canary's own spawn of Satan." Conner mumbled, still trying to take his finger back from Teddy's mouth.

"Should I get his pacifier?" The Martian suggested.

"Please," Megan stood up, smoothing her skirt down and walked over to rifle through the diaper bag on the coffee table. She held up a green pacifier and crouched down back beside Conner.

"Here." She tickled the underside of Teddy's chin, he automatically released the clone, who wiped off the spittle on his jeans. Megan swiftly stuck the pacifier into the infant's mouth before he could protest. "There, all better now, right?"

"I guess." Conner mumbled.

"I was actually talking to _Teddy_, Conner." Megan stated.

"Whatever." He watched as Megan grabbed the corners of the baby blanket that Teddy laid on and lightly tugged at one of the corners. The blond baby giggled as she started to rock him back and forth using the blanket to shift his slight weight. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with him." She replied, tugging a bit harder on the right side of the blanket.

"He's gonna throw up." Conner said, shaking his head. "You better stop."

"It's fine, I've done this before with my youngest sister back on Mars, thanks for the concern though." Megan smiled at Conner.

He looked away, folding his arms across his burly chest. "You can do whatever you want."

"Do you want to try?" She nudged his arm with her elbow.

Conner sighed and moved closer to take the corners of the baby blanket from Megan. He glanced down at Teddy's innocent face then at the corners of the blanket he held. Experimentally he tugged at the corner in his left hand, Teddy rolled onto his right side. He then tugged at the right corner, this time Teddy rolled to his left side and giggle with delight. A bemused smile quirked up on Conner's lips.

For a few moments Conner tugged at each corner of the baby blanket, becoming lighter and happier every time he saw Teddy smile or made him giggle. Unknowingly, every time he tugged at the corner the pulling became too hard. Megan noticed this.

"Conner, I think you better ease up before yo-" Too late.

The clone gave a sharp tug at the right side of the blanket, sending Teddy rolling off the blanket and face first onto the floor. "Uh-oh..."

"Teddy!" Megan gasped, rushing forward to pick up the fallen infant. She quickly began to run her hand over his head, mostly over his soft spot, for any injuries. Poor little Teddy was crying loudly, face red once more.

"I... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." Conner whispered, dropping the blanket, clearly ashamed of himself.

Megan nodded and said hurriedly, "I know, I know you didn't. It's okay, he's not hurt, just a little shaken up." She gave Conner a reassuring smile. "He just needs to calm down."

Conner rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his gaze fixed on the gray carpet. Guilt still churning within in his stomach. "I'm not fit to watch him anymore... I don't think I can help you anymore tonight." he whispered, standing up from his place on the floor. "Tell Black Canary-"

"Tell her what, huh? Don't tell us he peed all over you, did he?" Conner looked up to see the blond martial artist and her archer husband watching them from the doorway.

Black Canary smiled and said, "'Cause if he did, he gets a new stuffed animal."

"Hehe, that's my boy!" Ollie said proudly, sweeping forward to take Teddy from Megan's arms. Automatically Teddy began to simmer down, his crying ceasing. "Atta boy! No tears, now." Green Arrow cooed, kissing Teddy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I was playing with him and-" Conner was cut off as Black Canary waved her hand dismissively.

"It's alright, at least you don't drop him on a regular basis." The martial artist sent her husband a glare, "Unlike some people!"

Ollie grinned sheepishly at her. "It was only two times! And both times he landed on the bed!" he countered.

"Go wait outside." Black Canary rolled her eyes, grabbing the diaper bag off the coffee table and tossed it in Ollie's direction. He caught it effortlessly, silently bidding the younger heroes 'goodbye' and then left the he was gone, the blond woman turned back to Conner and Megan. "Okay, you two, listen-"

"You owe us for watching your brat." Conner snapped irritability. "He peed on me, ruined my favorite shirt and almost gave me a heart attack today!"

"Alright, alright! Keep your lasers in your head, kid! I was going to say I gave the League very good reports and recommendations on your guys' hard work today. So expect some praise and more missions coming your way next time you go to Watchtower or talk to Batman." Canary said, heading for the exit.

"Thank you, Black Canary!" Megan called after her mentor, waving slightly.

"About time..." The clone sighed tiredly, flopping down onto the head tilted up towards the ceiling, eyes closed. He could hear Megan sit down next time him, toying with her skirt again.

"You know... It wasn't so bad." She said quietly.

"Whatever... Hey, where is everyone today?" Conner looked at the Martian quizzically. "Usually, at this time Kid Flash would be trying to get you to go on a private walk around the island with him."

"Oh," He opened one of his eyes to see Megan blush deep crimson. "You heard that?"

"Yeah... It's not hard anymore to recognize KF's desperation." He watched Megan stifled a laugh behind her hand. A smile quirked up at the corners of Conner's lips. "You know, it's okay to laugh, right? He's not here and I won't tell him that you did."

"I know, it's just... I'm afraid if I do something to offend one of our friends that I will lose them." Megan admitted quietly.

"That's stupid, we won't leave you if you laugh at us." Conner shook his head.

"So says the boy who ran out crying after Wally compared him to a hairy Disney character!" She shot back.

Conner pressed his lips together in a thin line, turning his face away from her. "I was being irrational."

"Okay, I admit, Wally took it too far when he called you ugly. If anything you'd make a very handsome beast." Megan said, blushing harder.

"A handsome beast? Now that would be redundant, if I were very handsome then I wouldn't be a beast at all, would I?" Conner inquired.

"Not all beasts are ugly." Megan said gently.

"You're talking about Beast Boy?" The clone quirked his brow at her. "He's okay looking, I guess."

The redhead swatted his arm and giggled, "No, not Gar! I was talking about-" she cut herself off, holding her tongue up against the roof of her mouth.

"About?" He pressed, humoring her.

"No... No one. I'm going to put my stuff away." Megan mumbled, standing up from the couch and gathering up her forgotten shopping bags.

"Wait," Conner called after her. She stopped and turned back around to face him, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "So, you think you can get those holo-disks from Martian Manhunter?"

Megan lifted her head, giving him a soft smile. "I'm pretty sure he has a few."

"Okay." Conner nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Superboy." Megan waved slightly.

"Goodnight, Megan."

* * *

Megan gasped in horror as she watched a six year old version of herself proceed to run half naked around the living room of her family's house back on Mars on the TV screen. From beside the Martian sat Artemis and Conner, the blond archer was laughing with tears in her eyes while Superboy's face was turning red from trying to suppress his own laughter.

Only three hours ago had Uncle J'onn dropped off a large box of holo-disks to Megan and it was only three hours ago had Artemis snatched the box and ran into the living room to watch the holo-disks. The Martian was unable to take the box back from her friends, thus she was forced to bear the eventual embarrassment and watch the videos with them. Starting from her newborn years up to her early childhood days.

"It's not that funny!" She grumbled, wringing her hands on top of her crossed knees.

Artemis caught her breath and said, "Y-You're right, they're hilarious!"

"Can we turn this off now? We've watched like... fifteen of these!" Megan moaned, making a grab for the remote. Conner beat her to it and stuffed it into his pants pocket. "Superboy!"

"No." He shook his head, smirking.

The archer giggled," If you want it, looks like you gotta reach in and fish around for it!"

"Artemis!" Megan squealed, blushing.

"It's true!" Artemis shrugged, standing up. "I'm going to make some kettle corn and grab another Coke, do you guys want anything?"

Megan glowered at Conner, "Just the remote... and my dignity."

"Mm, sorry, girlfriend, I can't get you that!" Artemis giggled, ducking out of the room. Leaving Megan and Conner alone in the living room.

"..." Megan glared at him.

"..." Conner accepted her challenge, narrowing his gaze at her.

"Give me the remote." She said slowly, holding her hand out.

"No." He shook his head again.

She sat up straighter and said more forcefully, "Give me the remote, now."

"Or what?" Conner smirked.

Megan thrust her hand out, using her telekinesis to pick the clone up off the couch and turn him upside down in mid-air. She giggled, watching him kick and struggle. Finally she spied the remote sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans. Megan hopped off of the couch, holding him where he was and snatched the remote out of his pocket.

"Let me down!" He shouted, peeved.

"Mm... No." She sat back down on the couch, sneering at him.

His ears started to turn red in frustration. "I mean it, put me down!"

"Will you stop watching the holo-disks?" Megan pointed the remote at the TV.

"You brought them over!" The clone countered.

"Well, you wanted to see my childhood, excuse me for sharing." With a wave of her hand she dropped Conner onto the floor. Conner landed on his rear with a loud thud, he scrambled to his feet and glared at her.

"Don't EVER do that again!" He snapped haughtily.

Megan shook her head. "Fine." she raised the remote to turn off the holo-disk player but stopped.

Now on the screen was a twelve year old Megan wearing a pretty red dress and her hair in a long braid. She was standing in the middle of the living room again with a tall, good looking Martian man in front of her.

"Who's that?" Conner asked, looking from the screen at Megan.

"My father..." She whispered quietly.

"Oh," The clone mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I see."

Megan couldn't take her eyes away from the screen.

_"Dad! Dad!" _said her twelve year old self. _"Come dance with me, dad!"_

_"I don't have time for this, Kissiah, come dance with your daughter!" _Megan's father grumbled, looking straight at the camera, the image shook slightly as Megan's mother jostled the camera.

_"No, no! Go on, go on, the Elders can survive another fifteen minutes without you. M'ccon." _They heard her mother reply absently._  
_

_"But-" _

_"Now."_ Megan giggled softly at her father's defeated look.

_"Alright, alright! But just this once, alright?"_

Little Megan nodded her head wildly. _"Yes, dad." _

She and Conner watched together as M'ccon placed one hand on the younger Megan's hip and hold her left hand within his much larger one while she laid her right against his chest.

_"Stand on my feet, little one, how else will this work?" _M'ccon asked, smiling fondly down at her. Without hesitation Little Megan hopped onto the toes of his leather shoes and he started to waltz them around the living room. Turning in elegant circles and once in a while dipped her.

Conner silently glanced between the younger Megan on screen to the older one sitting next to him. While the younger Megan was laughing and smiling, his Megan was trembling and biting down on her lower lip. He now knew how she felt. Sad, estranged and alone.

It all came together, the way she sometimes stared off into space with a longing look on her face, how she always put on a brave face and needed to make everyone welcome. She missed her family, she missed her father, she missed Mars. Hiding behind her cheerful mask that was slowly wearing her down. And if he didn't do anything about it now, he knew she would eventually become like him.

Dark, irritable and antisocial.

Conner certainly couldn't let happen, not to this kindred spirit, gingerly he took the remote from her grasp and shut the TV off.

"Hey, what's going?" Artemis asked, walking back into the living room with a overflowing bowl of kettle corn and holding a six-pack of Coke.

Conner glared at her and said curtly, "Leave."

"Uh..." The blond archer looked from Conner to Megan. "I'll just go see if Kaldur and the guys want any of the... yeah, I'll just... go now." Artemis mumbled, hurrying towards the briefing room.

Once Artemis was gone, Conner looked at Megan with genuine concern. He needed to choose his words carefully with her, knowing she would just put her 'Cheerful Megan' mask back on in a second.

"Why did you really leave Mars?" he finally asked. "You were going to tell me that day... That day back in the kitchen before Wally interrupted us. If you loved it there so much, why did you leave?"

"It's... It's not that simple, Conner-" Megan shook her head but Conner held his hand up to quiet her.

"It doesn't need to be, what you need to do is tell me about it... All of it." Conner said firmly.

Megan settled back against the couch, folding her arms over her chest. He mirrored her movements and waited patiently for her to speak. She took a deep breath and said,

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore. The civil war between my people, the Green Martians, and the White Martians... And the fact my family was becoming too... unstable." Megan paused, closing her eyes. "My parents were pressuring me to choose between two options. Become a Priestess... or stay home to take care of my sisters full time. No school, no friends, no life of my own."

"Becoming a Priestess doesn't sound so bad." Conner said quietly.

"Oh, sure, living a life in a musky temple by strict rules and not being allowed to marry or at least fall in love with someone totally doesn't sound so bad." Megan scoffed, shaking her head.

"Right... How does Earth fit into all of this?" The clone asked.

"Well, Uncle J'onn became my third option. He offered to watch over me here on Earth. I didn't originally want to go with him. I was scared to leave my family, no matter what circumstances we were under." Megan gave a long sigh. "But my father just shook his head, told Uncle J'onn to take good care of me and tossed me into my ship without another word... Like he was exiling me here." She sniffled loudly, turning her face away to swipe at her eyes.

Conner sat silently, his hands clasped between his knees and his lips pursed in a thin line. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, listening to this masquerading cheerleader sweet Martian girl easily pour her heart out to him like he was Doctor Phil or Oprah Winfrey. God, did he hate having a good conscious.

"I think... I think your father didn't want to say anything to you because he was finding it difficult to let you go with your uncle in the first place. You are one of his daughters." Conner said, piecing his sentence together carefully. "And as one of his daughters, he didn't want to see you leave at all."

"But, I haven't heard from or talk to my father in the last two months." Megan mumbled.

"Probably because he still doesn't know what to say, maybe because he's busy with helping out in the war. Whatever it is, I'm sure he's not purposely trying to avoid you." The clone said.

"Then why hasn't my mother or any of my sisters contacted me?" The Martian inquired.

He rubbed the back of his neck stiffly and replied, "They might be busy too, you did say they were a big family."

"I know, Superboy... Sometimes I can't help but feel so... alone." Megan drew her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in her knees.

"You have the team, how can you feel alone?" Conner asked, exasperatedly.

"You tell me." She mumbled.

A muscle in Conner's cheek twitched. He cursed this girl and her observational personality. He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He still feel her trembling. Throwing away most of his pride, the clone scooted closer to Megan and slowly put his arm around her slim shoulders, awkwardly pulling her against his side in a stiff hug.

"Superboy are you h-"

"Don't talk." Conner snapped, his ears tinging red. He heard the Martian sigh contently, relaxing into the unexpected embrace. Okay, he thought, this isn't so bad.

"Thank you, Conner." She whispered.

He only held her tighter.

"And here we have sitting in the living room, Superboy and Miss Martian sharing their first sentimental moment! Aren't they adorable?" Came a high pitched voice from behind the couch.

"Wha?" The clone's eyes flew open as he quickly untangled himself from the Martian. He glanced over the top of her head to see Artemis standing in the doorway. A fancy looking camcorder in her hands.

Megan's cheeks redden and screeched, "Artemis!"

"Turn it off!" Conner bellowed, jumping to his feet and lunging for the blond archer. Artemis side stepped him, holding the camcorder possessively against her chest.

"Nuh-Uh! This is staying with me!" Artemis stated, pointing the lenses at the fuming clone and blushing Martian.

"Hand it over, Blondie!" He made another grab for it, but this time Megan intercepted him by taking hold of his raised fist. Conner narrowed his gaze at the Martian girl. "What?"

"You did say you wanted to make memories like I did on Mars." Megan pointed out.

Conner quirked his brow. "So?"

"So, let her keep the camcorder. And who knows," she shrugged, "Maybe one day we will all sit down together and watch the videos we take."

The clone looked from Artemis to the camcorder and then finally back down at Megan. After a brief moment, he relaxed the muscles in his body, a slight smirk quirked up on his lips.

"Yeah, okay." Conner mumbled.

"Oh and by the way, guys," Artemis said dismissively. "Canary contacted us on the Super Computer, she said something about you guys babysitting Teddy again tomorrow..."

"NO!" Conner snapped, running into the kitchen."NEVER AGAIN!"

Megan smiled slightly and said to Artemis, "Tell Canary to drop Teddy off around noon tomorrow."

"Er... Okay." The blond nodded.

Conner groaned from inside the kitchen. "Make sure she brings us goggles and rubber gloves!"

Artemis gave Megan a funny look. "What's he talking about?"

"Let's just say Teddy's got great aim like his father." Megan giggled.

Maybe babysitting with Conner wasn't so bad.

* * *

**A/n: Hey, hey! So to clarify a few things, Teddy Oliver Queen is the son of Black Canary and Green Arrow. But he doesn't exist in the show or comics or anything, I made him up. But I hope you enjoyed his contribution to the story.**

**Also keep a look out for my next one-shot, "Wally's Cave Party". Yeah, you can tell from the title what that one's gonna be about. XD  
**

**Reviews are greatly asked for.**


End file.
